chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Cassidy
Miles Dominic Cassidy is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. He possesses the abilities of Temporal Vortex Creation, Growth Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation and Temporal Stasis. He is the nephew of Jake Cassidy who has travelled from the future. He appears roughly 17 years old, even though he has only lived for three years, as he aged himself forwards. Appearance Miles appears to be in his late teens, and is 5'9 in height, with a slender build. He is lightly tanned, and has dark brown eyes and black hair. His hair curls slightly. Personality Miles seems very secretive, and he dislikes answering many questions about himself or giving too much information away. He will do so only when pressed. He also seems highly focused on changing the future he came from, a dedication which was caused by his mother's arrest and imprisonment for trying to protect him. Abilities Miles' first ability is Temporal Vortex Creation. He can create vortexes which lead to other times in history, both in the future or the past. He cannot create ones which lead to other places in the present, or which lead to alternate timelines or to nowhere. He also cannot create destructive ones such as those formed by vortex production and gravity manipulation. The vortexes are usually consciously produced, with a specific time selected at creation, but they can also sometimes be produced as a defensive reflex in order to escape from danger. The vortexes usually remain open for a few minutes before closing and vanishing. His second ability is Growth Manipulation. Using this ability, he can manipulate a person's age, maturity and physical size, all by manipulating growth. He can alter physical age, age a person until this becomes fatal, shrink a person and grow someone to enormous size. He is able to use the ability on himself, on other people and on any other living thing. The ability can also be used to inflict and to heal tumours, since these are caused by uncontrolled tissue growth. His third ability is Plasma Manipulation. Miles is capable of manipulating ionised particles, forming spheres and bolts of plasma which he can throw at people. He can also control the movements of these forms. The bolts resemble short blasts of white-blue electricity, while the spheres are balls of a darker blue gas which seem to disperse and vanish upon contact. Both burn what they touch and release electricity and radiation. He is immune to his own plasma constructs if they strike him, for example if they were deflected back at him, but he isn't immune to those created by another possessing this ability even temporarily. His fourth ability is Temporal Stasis. Miles can freeze people in time simply by looking at them and targeting them. He does not need eye contact, but he must be able to see the person directly, without anything except air between them. He also cannot hold more than three people frozen simultaneously, and if he tried to freeze a fourth, the first would regain movement. When frozen, his victims cannot move, use their abilities or even think. Family & Relationships *Mother - Susan Cassidy *Unknown father *Uncle - Jake Cassidy History & Future Miles was illegitimate, and doesn't know his father's identity. He was raised by Susan alone until he was 3 years old. She was then arrested and imprisoned for sheltering, protecting and hiding him, as he was an individual with supernatural powers. After that, he fled and lived on the streets for a while, using growth manipulation to age himself up until he seemed around 17 years old. He met a few others with abilities, and these recognised his surname as that of Jake Cassidy's. Miles learned for the first time that his uncle and Caryn Whitcombe were both key figures in the resistance, almost infamous. Months afterwards, he decided to travel from his future to the present in an attempt to find a way to change time. He soon met Jake and Caryn. They chose to hide together, and that evening, he admitted his relation to Jake to Caryn, after she noticed that he'd recognised Jake earlier and pressed him on the issue. He also explained his history and what had happened to his mother. Jake, however, is still unaware of it. Etymology Miles is a Germanic name which means "peaceful" and a Latin name which means "soldier", and also refers to a distance measurement. The Latin meaning could refer to how he is attempting to fight against the government's treatment of those with abilities. His middle name, Dominic, is Latin, and means "lord". His surname, Cassidy, is Gaelic and means "curly haired", which is true of him. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.